Dodo
The dodo is an adoptable animal in Zoo Tycoon 2: Extinct Animals. It was the first Extinct Animals animal to be revealed. Dodos use their own exclusive enrichment item, the "Dodo Rock," which the dodos will consume to help with digestion. The dodo's main biome is the Tropical Rainforest, making the player able to let it live with other kinds of animals- such as the Styracosaurus. The dodo was a turkey-sized bird that lived on the island of Mauritius in the Indian Ocean off the coast of Madagascar. It died out sometime in the 1600's. Unlike other birds, dodos can swim, perhaps because they lived on an island. It eats mostly fruits like berries and bananas. It is one of the most famous animals in the Zoo Tycoon series, appearing on the Extinct Animals boxart and on the back of the Ultimate Collection box. In Zoo Tycoon 2 In Zoo Tycoon 2, the dodo is a high-maintenance low-attraction animal that is available at a half star of fame. They cost $3,000 each and earn the player few donations. They live in the Tropical Rainforest biome and enjoy Hollow Logs and the Dodo Rock. It is recommended the player place many toys within the enclosure, as they are difficult to stimulate. They also enjoy swimming. Dodos breed very rapidly, and often need their exhibit to be expanded or herd size reduced because of this. Five to seven days after mating, a female dodo will produce one or two eggs, which hatch within about 17 days. Males, like many other species, may mate with multiple partners. They will mature at seventy to eighty days in-game time, and usually live about thirteen months. Rarely, a Super Dodo will be born from a regular dodo. However, it will not be shown in the name, and merely will show itself as 'dodo' instead of 'Super Dodo.' A dodo will interact with various ball toys, but will usually push them to the side of the pen and out of their reach, meaning the player may need to collect them from the edges of the pen every few months. Trivia *The dodo is in the Zoopedia logo. *The dodo is featured on Extinct Animals boxart. *The dodo in Extinct Animals was originally yellow, but was changed to blue. *The dodo is actually in the same family as doves and pigeons. *The dodo reproduces quickly, so it would be wise to release some into the wild or sell them. *The dodo is a flightless bird because it is heavy. It evolved this way because it had no natural predators on Mauritius, so it did not need to fly. The invaders brought back animals like rats, weasels, and mongoose and they easily preyed on the dodos, as they had no way to escape. *There is a rumor that if you name a Zoo Tycoon habitat "Doflopnok," you will receive a dodo bird, however this is false. *The origin of its name in Zoopedia is wrong, the correct term is "doudo" wich is archaic portuguese for "silly" or "crazy". *There is also a rumor that if you name a dodo "Mr. Dodo," the dodo will turn white. There is no evidence supporting this. Media Category:Extinct Animals animals Category:Birds Category:Extinct animals Category:Flightless birds Category:Herbivores Category:Tropical rainforest animals Category:Animals Category:Official animals Category:Official Zoo Tycoon 2 animals Category:African animals Category:African Animals